The present invention is directed toward the Antibiotics-859A and the production thereof. The Antibiotics-859A are different from other know Antibiotic. The only antibiotic mixture that is similar in spectrum of activity and composition is A-38533 which is fully described in Godfrey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,564.